1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interface card module and an electronic device having the interface card module, and more particularly, to an interface card module and an electronic device having the same that facilitates easy installation in consideration of ergonomics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Newly developed server structures like the cloud server structure in the form of 2U4 nodes contain mainstructure with ½U for each node. With the highly compacted disposition within each node, various kinds of interface cards, such as interface cards with PCI or AGP interface, are commonly used in the node for functional expansion. These interface cards configuration may also be used as an expansion carrier of GPU, Raid, etc. Practically, each interface card should be assembled with a dedicated support frame to make an interface card module, which is then installed on the server.
However, there is no clear operational guide for helping a user to quickly and easily install such interface card modules on the server or remove them from the server. Users may not be able to start from exactly a right position to install or remove the interface card module. In addition, most interface card modules provide no easy-to-handle structure.